A day in the life of shy girl
by Lazycatgirl
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. A day in the life of a shy girl is set from Hinata Hyuuga's point of view. And as the title suggests it follows her for one day. It's a one shot story, although I can see it becoming more maybe.


Well I asked my sister to write a story because she'd just as obsessed with Naruto as me lol. Umm anyway this is my version of the story which she wanted me to upload for some reason.

I don't own anything.

Hinata's day

It was a relatively normal day, with the sun shining radiantly through my window waking me before the alarm clock had shrilled. I hit the snooze button before pulling myself out of bed prepared to start the beginning of my day. As I walked through the main part of the Hyuuga complex listening to the sounds of family members bickering, I came across my father Hiashi and younger sister Hanabi training in the court yard. I'd become accustomed to my father favouring my sister over me in training, both seeing me as weak and a disgrace to the main branch of the clan. I stood entranced as I watched their movements as they performed Juuken (gentle fist) the Hyuuga clan taijustu. Even though my sister is five years younger than me father has thought that Hanabi is better skilled and better suited for the role of Hyuuga heir.

I attempted to walk past without drawing attention to myself.

"Try not to be a burden to your class Hinata" My father reprimanded. I should have known that my father would notice me. I blushed. Hanabi scowled.

"Ye-yes Father" I replied before exiting through the main gates of the Hyuuga compound. I noticed the young children all making their way towards the academy at various speeds. I headed towards the ninja academy where I came across a fellow class mate. Shino the silent bug user. He nodded his head in greeting.

"H-h-hello Sh-Shino" I greeted as we continued on our way towards the academy we turned off the main road and heard a rather irate shout accompanied by the accustomed laugh followed by running footsteps turning to glance back into the main road to reveal in all his orange glory was the guy who had my undying attention and was easily recognisable anywhere was Naruto!

"N-n-n-nar-Naruto" I blushed. Naruto was running, while spilling paint behind him followed by frantic jonin ninja. I glanced up and realised that Shino was stood waiting for me; I felt my cheeks redden and quietly moved so that he and I were level before walking on to the academy.

As we entered the classroom I scanned around noticing that Naruto wasn't in the room. We both took our seats waiting for Iruka sensei to arrive. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a red faced Kiba and his animal companion Akamaru.

"Did you guys see what that moron Naruto did this morning?" Kiba cried frantically flapping his arms up and down while Akamaru yipped alongside him.

"Wh-what did…?"

"What'd the idiot do this time dog boy?" Akamaru growled at the arrogant Uchiha who had spoken.

"Don't call me dog boy you arrogant ass"

"KIBA" "DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT!" Ino and Sakura glared evilly at the brunette.

"So troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"What did Naruto do?" Choji replied diverting everyone's attention back to the boy and his dog

"Oh yeah!" He rubbed the back of his head before continuing "He painted the faces of the Hokage monument!" He was practically smirking. I couldn't decide if I was because he was annoyed or because he thought it was what he'd call a decent prank.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Naruto!" I practically screamed out. With everyone's now shocked attention on me.

"Calm down Hinata" Ino said

"You… …you didn't stutter" Kiba exclaimed

"I don't al- always s-s-stutter" I blushed

Any further conversation was interrupted by the voice of our sensei.

"Don't you think you should take your seat Kiba?" And with a poof of smoke our teacher appeared in front of us. Kiba quickly took his seat next to me. He nudged and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you had a thing for Naruto" I blushed deeply at this comment.

"Ooohhh Hinata likes Naruto! Hinata likes Naruto!" he cried in a sing song voice before being hit on the head by a rather ruthless hit from Sakura.

"Stopping teasing her you moron" Sakura hissed. Iruka cleared his throat to gain our attention.

"We were supposed to be moving on to the genin exams but thanks to Naruto you will have to perform clone justu instead" this comment was followed by groans and evils directed at Naruto.

I looked over to Naruto's seat and to my shock found that a rather disgruntled Naruto was sat in his seat with his arms crossed and a scowl across his features.

"Anyway if you can manage to produce three perfect clones of yourselves than you will pass and be one step closer to becoming a genin. You'll be called alphabetically." He said with a smug grin on his face.

I watched as one by one we were all called to the front and executed and produced two identical clones of ourselves. Finally it was Naruto's turn I watched with bated breath as he performed the necessary seals and smoke enveloped him and two dead clones appeared next to him. The class and I were left speechless.

"Naruto I thought you'd been practising?" Iruka spoke he was just as shocked as me.

"I had" Naruto whispered, dispelling the dead clones. My heart went out to him.

I remembered watching Naruto as he diligently practiced the clone justu it was his one weakness.

The end of school everyone in the class had succeeded except Naruto. I turned to see him sitting on the little wooden swing like he always did. His face didn't display its normal hyper happiness it was instead replaced with a look of sorrow before it changed to distress and then settling on utter pain. I wanted to go over and hug him and help to heal his pain but knew that I was too shy to let my adoration of the blonde boy take over. Sorrow overcame me as I watched as the silent tears fell down his face and before I'd managed to conquer my shyness and help a friend in need he disentangled himself from the swing and ran off into the distance.

You can review if you like my sister just wanted to see this posted so yeah up to you. Umm thanks.


End file.
